


Had Enough

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “I was expecting a liquor store.”“Naw, this’s better.”





	Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it's characters.  
> Don't steal my work. I'll find you.
> 
> written for my 500 follower contest winner, tumblr starkeeper41

“I was expecting a liquor store.”

“Naw, this’s better.”

They approached the house cautiously, Daryl seemingly knowing exactly where he was going. He opened the door to the small shed-like building attached to the side of the trailer, reaching in and pulling a small crate filled with clanking glass mason jars full of clear liquid. Snorting as a grin curled her lips, she took the crate from him as he walked out, “Moonshine?”

“Moonshine,” He grunted, moving past her and heading towards the front porch, “Come on.”

He opened the unlocked door quietly, quickly scanning the small kitchen and living area before checking another door towards the back as she placed the liquor on the dirty kitchen table. She sat in one of the rickety chairs, looking around the home as Daryl blew out a glass and cracked one of the old jars open. He poured a couple fingers of the white lightning in the glass, grunting as he took a look around himself. 

“What is this place?” She asked as she picked the glass up from the table, swishing it around before smelling it, “How’d you know this was here?”

When she looked back up at him he was staring at the ground, and she could swear she could see a tinge of pink stain his cheeks as he mumbled, “’S my place.”

“Oh,” She whispered, her mouth forming the word with her lips. She surprised him when she didn’t linger on it, just looked back down to her glass, “This ain’t gonna make me go blind, right?”

“That’s a real drank right there, princess,” He grunted, a small smirk hinting on his lips, “Made that shit mahself.”

She snorted again before lifting the glass to her mouth, the liquid instantly filling her mouth and assaulting her senses. She winced as it burned down her throat, and she fought back the urge to cough.

“That’s the most disgusting shit I’ve ever tasted,” she grimaced, taking a deep breath before swallowing the rest of the shot, “Second rounds a lil’ better, though.”

“Yeah, well slow down,” Daryl snarked as she began filling the glass back up.

“This one’s for you.” 

“Naw, I’m good,” He replied, waving his hand as he checked the window, “Some’ns gotta keep watch.”

“So you’re my chaperone or somethin’ now? I can handle myself, Dixon.”

“Jus’ drank lotsa water,” He returned as he began hammering a piece of cardboard to the window, rolling his eyes a the walker lingering outside of it. 

“You know, if we’re gonna be stuck here we might as well make the best of it,” She said as she made her way into the living room with one of the jars, holding it out to him after he finished with his task. He took it from her grasp and looked at it for a moment before giving a shrug, walking over to the old chair in the corner and plopping down.

He snorted as he raised the glass to his lips for a hearty drink, “Home, sweet home.” 

 

* * *

 

“You really don’t know this game?” She asked, looking from across the box that was serving as their coffee table for the evening.

“Never needed a game to get lit before,” He replied lowly, his eyes narrowing at her ever so slightly.

“Wait are we- you’re an asshole!” She chided with a giggle as she watched him smirk. 

His shoulders shook with his chuckle, “Drink up.”

After taking her sip, she hummed with thought, “Hmmm, I’ve never….been out of Georgia.”

“Me ‘neither,” He rasped, taking a sip of his liquor anyway, “Never been on vacation.”

“You don’ think camping is a vacation?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

“Never did it for fun, just for huntin’.” He grunted, shrugging his shoulders, “’S Only thang my dad taught me.”

She nodded silently in understanding, bringing her glass to her lips, “My drink then.” 

 

* * *

 

They went back and forth playing and drinking until they were bother decently intoxicated. She was a giggly drunk, had been all her life, and Daryl couldn’t help but find it adorable, even if he’d never tell her outloud. His shoulder had been bothering him for a while, and he rotated it back and forth for a moment to try to loosen up the muscle. She pouted at him before scooting closer and holding her hands up to him, “C’mere and I’ll rub it for ya.”

“I’m good,” He snapped back, recoiling away from her even though she wasn’t even that close, “Don’ need  you lookin’ after me neither, ya know.”

“Why you always gotta be an ass, Dixon?” She replied with her own bite, “All I was tryna do was help you.”

“Don’ need no help, girl.” He grunted as he stood, his boots stomping loudly as he passed where she was sitting on the floor, “Gotta take a piss.”

“You’re so fucking rude, you know that?” SHe growled at him as she stood, her eyes burning holes in the back of his head where he was standing in the corner of the kitchen relieving himself, “You can play that shit with everyone else but not me, and you know it.” 

“You ain’t nothin’ special.” He returned, zipping his zipper and buckling his buckle as he turned around and made his way back into the living room.

“Fuck you, Daryl. You don’t get to treat me like shit jus’ cuz you know how I feel about you. I’ve had enough of you being a prick.”

“An’ maybe I’ve had enough of  _you_ , alright? You don’ know shit from shit and ain’t gonna tell me what I should or shouldn’t do,” He roared, coming towards her and backing her against the wall with his finger pointed in her chest, “I ain’t got time to deal with some little princess’ emotions.”

Her hand connected with his face before either of them knew what happen, a reaction brought on by her history of brooding men standing too close to her. His own reaction was brought on by much of the same, as he grabbed her by her throat and harshly pushed her further into the wall, his large palm decreasing her ability to catch her breathe. 

The terrified look in her eyes softened him immediately, and he couldn’t help but crush his lips to hers as he moved his hand from her throat to her face, his fingers tangling in the roots of her hair as his tongue invaded her mouth. 

A whimper crawled out of her and into him as she rolled her own tongue with his, her fingers digging into the leather cut’s angel wings across his back. He backed her away from the dented plaster and pulled her over to the dusty recliner he’d previously occupied, the two of them falling into it as she crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. 

Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt until it was completely undone, the feeling of his sweaty skin against hers making her moan with anticipation. She moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw, down his neck and chest and stomach as she slid down his body to kneel between his legs. She worked his pants open and he lifted his hips so she could pool them around his ankles, his swollen cock springing free and resting against his stomach. 

Her mouth watered a she wrapped her hand around it, his fingers tangling back into her hair as he pulled her face towards him. Her lips caressed over the throbbing head as her tongue swirled around the ridges, enticing a deep, gravely grunt from Daryl as he rolled his hips into her. She moved her head up and down several times as he groaned loudly, his dick steel-hard and throbbing dangerously against the back of her throat. 

He pulled her to stand as he ripped her jeans down to her knees as she kicked a boot off before pulling one leg free and mounting him again, the slickness gathered between her legs more than enough to ease his passageway inside her. 

“Fucking fuck,” He grunted as she sheathed him fully, her own loud wail from the feeling of his cock stretching her filling the air, “So fuckin’ tight, princess.”

“Jesus Christ,” She gasped as she began to ride him, the rocking motion from the chair helping her find her rhythm, “Oh, God.”

He curled his arms under hers and grasped onto each shoulder to help her impale herself, sharp grunts leaving him as he picked up the pace. His fingers caught hold of her loose hair again and he tipped her head back, his teeth attacking her throat and leaving her bruised as he fucked into her. 

She tugged on his hair as well as she bounced in his lap roughly, the thickness of him and feeling of his hands and mouth on her bringing tears of pleasure to her eyes as the coil in her body grew tighter and tighter. He bit into her throat sharply, sending her over as she gushed and convulsed around him.

“Tha’s right, princess, cum on my cock,” He snarled against her skin as he worked her through it before connecting their hips with a final thrust as he spilled inside her, shooting rope after rope of hot release into her cervix, “Take it all, baby.”

Sweaty and exhausted and highly intoxicated, they collapsed on top of each other for a moment before moving to right their clothing. He noticed the deep red flush her chest and face as she pulled her pants up to her hips and button them, and her aversion to eye contact. 

“Wha’s wrong now?” He sighed as he finished buttoning his shirt, leaning back against the recliner.

“Nothin’…” She shrugged, still avoiding his face, “Never had an orgasm before.”

“Do what?” He asked with a disbelieving tone, his eyebrows scrunching as she finally looked at him.

“That was my first time, ya know…” She started shyly, trailing off when she was too embarrassed to finish.

“Havin’ sex?” asked Daryl with wide eyes.

“No, not that…just….I’ve never had an orgasm before,” She shrugged again before joining him in the chair, nervously curling in up into his lap and half expecting him to toss her onto the floor, “It was…nice.”

A grunt of amusement left him as he let his arm wrap around her hip and rest there, “Well, glad I could help ya out, I guess.”

“Hopin’ you help me out more often, Mr. Dixon,” She smirked at him as he turned his head to face her, his eyes roaming over her features, “‘S’ long as you got that attitude worked out.”

“Ya know,” He started, shifting his weight slightly to bring her closer to his chest so he could fish something out of his pocket, “I thank we can figure out how to get everything work’d out, don’ you?”

He held out his hand and opened his fist, a single silver band laying in his palm, “Was my momma’s.”

“Yeah, Daryl, I do,” She said with a smile, kissing him on the lips gently as he slipped the ring on her finger. 

 


End file.
